<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scythian Dreams by roguefaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632937">Scythian Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie'>roguefaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scythian Dreams [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, F/F, Flash Fic, Pre-Canon, Prequel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before all was lost, they found each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scythian Dreams [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scythian Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time that Quynh died, it was Andromache’s first dream of another person. Time had passed so that she barely remembered who had come with her into the world--the family who had borne her. So Quynh’s existence burned like a light in all but darkness, bringing forward a sudden surge of emotion that Andromache was barely ready for. And to watch her die…</p><p>Andromache lay in the sand alone and wept, not just for Quyhn but also for herself. And the weeping continued, and the dreams continued.</p><p>When the weeping had passed she had space in her mind to realize that she was witnessing another like herself. And the dreams kept coming and coming, one after another, such that she had seen Quynh die nearly as many times as she had herself.</p><p>She studied the woman, and she also felt her near to her as well, as if someone were coming closer and closer with every night that passed between them.</p><p>Andromache had ceased to die as often by that time in her life. She could avoid it if she chose, spinning and whirling through even the most skilled warriors there were. But Quyhn was new.</p><p>And her supple body, built as much to be a fighting body as Andromache’s own, stayed in Andromache’s consciousness both when waking and asleep.</p><p>She walked through the desert and knew in her soul that Quyhn was walking to her as well.</p><p>With each beat of her heart she felt the presence of Quynh.</p><p>And when they had both walked their long and winding paths to behold each other they knew it instantly.</p><p>They were together at last.</p><p>They folded together, each pulling the other close and there were no questions by then.</p><p>Andromache ran her hands over Quynh’s body to feel all the places where the weapons had pierced her skin but had now healed as if nothing had happened. And they lay together at one point in the expanse of the world that had started from two, and they experienced touch from someone who was like them for the first time in what seemed like hundreds upon hundreds of years, even for Quynh.</p><p>They did not share a common tongue yet but they shared the images of their dreams and so many things were carried in images that they held a common language between them already. It began with touch and simple pleasures that they relished after so long away from anyone else not directly in battle.</p><p>Andromache saw hope returning to Quynh’s eyes and knew that there was no better sight in their shared world. And no better feeling than skin against skin to soothe what was tired inside of her. </p><p>They lay together and let their bodies open to each other’s touch, something long past unexpected for either of them, but worth being present for. And so the colors came back into the world. Love bloomed between them even from the time of the first dream. </p><p>They lived</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>